1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for controlling the flow of water from a hose and, more particularly, to devices for reversing the direction of water flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water hoses equipped with flow control nozzles are used for many purposes. For some applications, it is especially important to provide an adequate flow of water and to provide that flow of water to specific locations. When working with liquid concrete mixes, it is especially important to have an adequate water flow and to have appropriate directional control to put the water where it is needed before the concrete hardens. More specifically, in a ready mix concrete truck, the backsides of the fins of the ready mix drum are especially difficult to clean. Moreover, when the backsides of the fins are not cleaned properly, the concrete will harden and adhere to the fins. As a consequence, the use of a jackhammer may be required to remove hardened concrete buildup from the fins.
Presently, it is the practice of some workers to put their hands and arms into the mixing drum to remove the liquid concrete mixture off of the fins. Such a practice is fraught with danger of injury, and it would be desirable if such a practice could be avoided.
In using water to clean the backsides of the fins in the mixing drum, it is important that the flow of water be controllable. Without proper water flow control, the soft concrete that is cleaned off of the fins may splatter and cause an undesirable mess.
In order to properly clean the backsides of the fins contained in the concrete mixing drum, it would be desirable for a water flow to begin at the bottom edges of the fins and be directed upward toward the tops of the fins. Considering the fact that a worker must approach the mixing drum from the top, this is a very difficult task. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for cleaning the backsides of the fins contained in the concrete mixing drum that provided a water flow from the bottom edges of the fins toward the tops of the fins.
The bottom edges of the fins are below the opening of the mixing drum a predetermined distance, depending upon the depth of the drum. Therefore, it would be desirable if a device could be inserted into a mixing drum that predetermined distance from the top of the mixing drum and be used to adequately clean the backsides of the fins contained in the concrete mixing drum.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to implements that use a water flow for cleaning, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,930,706; 5,022,586; 5,058,612; and Des. 300,453. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,706 discloses a water broom that has a cleaning manifold oriented perpendicular to a water supply member. Such an arrangement is not suitable for fitting into narrow confines of a concrete mixer drum. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that provides a cleaning supply of water and that is narrow enough for fitting into the narrow confines of a concrete mixer drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,586 discloses a gutter cleaning device that uses water from a hose for cleaning roof gutters. A hand-held wand portion is oriented at right angles to a nozzle portion, and a wheel is provided for rolling the nozzle down the gutter. The right-angled orientation of the nozzle makes it impractical for fitting into the narrow confines of a concrete mixer drum. Moreover, the right-angled direction of water flow would not provide a water flow sufficient to clean the backsides of the fins contained in the concrete mixing drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,612 discloses a sprayer that has a spinner. For cleaning soft concrete mix off of the backsides of the fins contained in the concrete mixing drum, use of a spinner is not desirable because such use would result in uncontrolled splashing of the soft concrete mix.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,453 discloses a hose-attached pressure sprayer that includes an attachment to an additive fluid dispenser. This device provides water flow and water spraying in one direction. Such unidirectional water flow is not suitable for adequately cleaning the backsides of the fins contained in the concrete mixing drum.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,728 may be of interest for its disclosure of a concrete truck delivery chute cleaning tool. This tool does not use water flow and would not be suitable for cleaning the backsides of the fins contained in the concrete mixing drum.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use hand-held implements that employ water flow for cleaning, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a water wand apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is capable of cleaning the backsides of the fins of a ready mix concrete drum; (2) is capable of washing soft concrete mix off of the fins before the concrete can harden and adhere to the fins; (3) precludes the need of a jackhammer to remove hardened concrete buildup from the fins; (4) precludes the unsafe practice of some workers to put their hands and arms into a mixing drum to remove the soft concrete mixture off of the fins; (5) provides controllable water flow; (6) provides a water flow directed from the bottom edges of the fins toward the tops of the fins; (7) can be inserted into a mixing drum for a predetermined distance that is present from the top of the mixing drum to the bottom edges of the mixing fins and can be used to adequately clean the backsides of the fins contained in the concrete mixing drum; (8) provides a water-supplying cleaning implement that is narrow enough for fitting into the narrow confines of a concrete mixer drum; and (9) does not use a spinner which would result in uncontrolled splashing of the soft concrete mix. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique water wand apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.